The Dragon Master
by Drago Dracini
Summary: There is a war on planet Zi, a pair of warriors must stop it. How will their journey unfold? (complete)
1. The Zoids Arise

Long after the Zoid Battle games became banned on the planet called Zi a new war broke out. The new Emperor, Kin, had built three special Zoids to halt the war, he failed. One night the young prince of Zi, Max, stole one of the Zoids and destroyed Kin, he then disappeared, leaving the other two abandoned.   
  
A young man walks into a town and then into a bar which was full of soldiers... "I'm looking for Zero!" He yelled as everyone looked at him and they each pulled out a handgun. "Prepare to fire!" a soldier yelled as they all aimed for the young man. "Roar!" a dinosaur-like creature growled as it appeared infront of the boy. "Holster your weapons, this is a friend of mine." Zero, a 16 year old with a tele-patch(an eyepatch with three telescope lenses) and short, spiked hair said as the young man walked to the table Zero was at. "It has been a while Zero." the young man said. "What are you doing here Komo?" Zero asked with his arms folded. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Komo, a 16 year old with a bandana around his head and medium length hair, asked as he sat down. "Answer the question." Zero asked. "I came to see if you'd be interested in an expedition to the old palace where the rumored dragon and insect Zoids are supposed to be." Komo replied. "I see you still have Zega." Zero said. "Yeah, my golden Organoid." Komo said. "I suppose I will come on the expedition, but I get the insect Zoid if we find them." Zero commented as he stood up. "Fine, I wanted the dragon anyway." Komo quickly said back as he stood up as well. "They left the bar and got into Komo's Hammerhead transport and flew towards the old palace. "What are you doing?" Komo asked as he saw Zero placeing a gun into a holster on his belt. "Just in case." Zero said. "Hey, I see the tower." Komo said as the palace came into view. It was 8:00pm when they landed outside the palace. "Zega, you stay here, I'll call for you if we get into trouble." Komo said as he and Zero entered the palace through an air vent. "A guard? No one comes here anymore. Why is he here?" Komo whispered as he saw a guard through a vent cover. "Guarding the door to the Zoid room it seems." Zero said as he turned around and they got a worried look on their faces. "That's one of Max's soldiers." Komo whispered, worried. "We gotta take him out." Zero whispered calmly. "Right, now!" Komo yelled as they burst out of the vent and knocked the guard out. "Looks like we need a card key." Zero said as he looked at the door. "Hey, thanks guy." Komo said as he bent down and removed the guards card key from his neck and threw it to Zero. "It worked. Come on, hurry up." Zero said as the door opened and they walked in. "I'm sure the other guards know we're here, I'll lock the door, they'll get in, but we'll be long gone." Komo said as he walked over to the door and began locking the door. "Whoa! T...that's the Death Stinger!" Zero said as a large Zoid appeared in the corner of his eye. "That's not what we're after, those are." Komo said as he walked up behind Zero and pointed to the other side of the room to a pair of Zoids that were draped with curtains. "We know you're in there! Come out know or we'll bust the door down!" A guard said from the other side of the door. "Let's hurry!" Zero said as they both ran to the two draped Zoids. "The tall one's the dragon, let's get in and get these two up and running." Komo said as he jumped into the dragon Zoid's cockpit and Zero jumped into the insect's cockpit. "This is a TwinSworder, but... it's not normal it has a special paint job, and it's smaller." Zero said as he turned on the Zoid. "Mine the same, except that it's a Genosaurer and it's normal size." Komo said as he turned on his Zoid and a Command Wolf appeared and lit up with a golden light.   
  
"I cannot believe you got in here! I am Max, and your lives are over! I own a silver organoid, he is called Geno. And now my Command Wolf has enough power to evolve!" Max exclaimed as his Command Wolf grew a bit bigger and got, 4 boosters, a machine gun, and a double barrel assault cannon. "What is that?" Komo asked as the curtains on the Genosaurer and TwinSworder dissappeared. "This is the Konig Wolf! The final form of the Command Wolf! Now, try to keep up." Max said as he burst out of the room and the Genosaurer roared and Zega appeared. "Zega! Mobilize!" Komo yelled as Zega flew into the air and into the core of the Genosaurer and a pair of jet systems on the feet activated and flew after Max. "Come on Sworder, don't you have any speed powers?" Zero asked as the Twinsworder started to float and chirp and wings appeared and it flew after Max and Komo. 


	2. The First Battle

"Whoa...Whoa." Zero said as he followed closely behind Max and Komo, he was bobbing up and down in the air, not having total control of the special Double Sworder, but Max and Komo were in total control of the Konig Wolf and Genosaurer. "Give up, you'll never catch up to me." Max said as he used his boosters and broke the sound barrier sending both the Double Sworder and Genosaurer crashing to the ground. "Damn! Come on Geno(they have already given nicknames to their Zoids)! Zega what are you doing down there?!" Komo asked angrily as Zega roared. "Alright fine, I can't do it without you... and I can't believe you're still mad about that one time I said I didn't need you! I do need your help so help me catch up to Max!" Komo yelled as Max came running at him and Zero again. "Sworder! We need to work together! So let's get off the ground and get this guy!" Zero yelled as the Double Sworder Chirped in agreement and flew into the air. "I was sure that attack would have put you into a system freeze, but I guess I was mistaken." Max said with a smug look on his face. "Roar!" the three fighters heard from a bronze-colored Organoid floating infront of the moon. "What is that?" Zero thought to himself. "Roar!" they heard again as the Organoid floated down onto the battlefield. "That can't be the third legendary Organoid. Can it?" Max asked himself as the Organoid lit up and looked at Zero and the Double Sworder. "Zero, I think maybe it wants to help us. Yell 'Mobilize' and add a name onto the end like I do for Zega." Komo insisted. "It's worth a try." Zero said as the Konig Wolf tripped five feet away from the Double Sworder. "Mobilize Bron!" Zero yelled as the Organoid's wings appeared and it flew into the Double Sworder's core. "What the hell did I trip on?!" Max asked himself angrily as he looked behind his Zoid. "One of my boosters?! But how?!" He continued as he stood the Konig Wolf up. "I think that this game ends here." Komo said as his Genosaurer prepared to fire a Charged Particle Gun. "Yeah, game over for you Max!" Zero yelled as the Double Sworder started chirping until the radar system on the Konig Wolf stopped working. "You can't beat me with a chirp from that Double Sworder and Charged Particle Gun from that Genosaurer, even though they're legendary royal types, cause you forget that my Konig Wolf and Organoid are more advanced and are also royalty." Max said as he started sniveling. "Well, who said we'd destroy you here, we're just trying out our new Zoids and you are doing the same we all know that each of us have the same amount of power, but I think I'll damage you a little bit with this attack. I've seen the power of the royal Zoid's charged particle weapons, and I know this will hurt you paintjob...FIRE!" Komo yelled as the Genosaurer fired the CPG(Charged Particle Gun, I'm too tired to write the whole thing) and was pushed back 50 feet from the recoil. Max laughed as the attack connected. "That didn't kill em... not just yet." Komo said as the dust cleared and the Konig Wolf had disappeared.  
  
"Oh well, we'll get em soon enough." Zero said as he and Komo jumped out of their Zoids. "Roar!" They heard from both Zega and Bron as they both ejected from the cores of the Zoids and landed next to Komo and Zero. "Hey you two! Stop right there!" A man in a Dibison yelled as he stopped his Zoid infront of them. "What now?" Komo asked himself as the man jumped out of the Zoid and held out a badge from the same army as Zero. "Oh, hey Ryo, how ya doin?" Zero asked. "I'm fine, except... hey, wait a second! I'm supposed to ask you two the questions! What are you doing here?!" Ryo asked annoyed. "We just saved the two special royal Zoids from the palace. And I got an Organoid, not like it's any of your business." Zero replied as Bron stepped out from behind him and roared. "Listen the late Emporor's son must speak with you. You will proceed to the new palace in the vicinity of Zoideve." Ryo said. "I wonder why he'd wanna speak to us." Zero said. "Well, from the stuff you two have done... he either wants to enforce capital punishment on your sorry behinds or put you in the second Guardian Force." Ryo said as he walked back to his Dibison, got in, and ran away. "I hope he just wants to put us in the Guardian Force." Zero said to himself after he and Komo had gotten into the Genosaurer and Double Sworder. "Well, let's move." Komo said as the two Organoids walked beside the two Zoids toward Zoideve. When they had gotten five minutes away from Zoideve Zero asked a question. "Have you ever been to Zoideve Komo?" he asked. "No, this will be your first time too I presume?" Komo asked. "Yeah, but the Organoids came from there right?" Zero asked. "Not the golden, silver, and bronze Organoids, but all of the others, like the old Organoids Zeik and Shadow did. The special ones came from another place that no one has ever been, they say it's like Zoideve but bigger." Komo replied as they entered Zoideve. "Whoa, look at those Zoids, they're two of the one's from the old palace." A little kid said loudly as they and the Organoids passed. "We'd better fly the rest of the way." Zero insisted as they came to a large clearing with no people. "Right, that mountain would create a small problem for Zega and Bron, not to mention the problem Geno would have." Komo said as Bron and Zega jumped into the Double Sworder's and Genosaurer's cores and they the Zoids flew into the air and landed outside the palace. "Ah, come in, come in, we've been expecting you." a man in black said after Komo and Zero had gotten out of their Zoids and the Organoids had ejected from the Zoid cores. "Do you happen to know why he wanted us to come here?" Komo asked. "I'm afraid not, follow me to the throne room, the prince would like to see your Organoids as well." the man said as he led them into the palace and into the throne room. "Hello, please state you names and I will see if the prince has put you on his list of appointments." a man outside the throne room with a clipboard said. "I'm Komo, this is Zero, and these two Organoids are Bron and Zega." Komo said as the man looked through the names on the clipboard. "Ah, here you are, the first four on his list, please enter." the man said as they walked into the throne room. "Prince Rick, they have arrived." the man in black said to a 14 year old boy that looks like Rudolph from Zoids: Chaotic Century. "I can see that, now have everyone evacuate the palace and the city, we only have thirty minutes before he strikes." Rick said as he walked up to Komo, Zero, Bron, and Zega. "Prince, I am here to serve you." Zero said as he bowed. "Hey, what's up." Komo said as he put his hand out for a shake. "You idiot! He could have you jailed for doing that!" Zero exclaimed as he whacked Komo on his head. "There's no problem, I'm glad he doesn't treat me like a prince, but we have bigger problems, Max is going to attach a CPG to his Konig Wolf, I am putting you into the Guardian Force and I am putting myself in your protection." Rick said as he shook Komo's hand. "Well, we should probably leave now right?" Zero asked. "No, not until all of the people in both the city and the palace have evacuated." Rick said as he got a video call. "My prince, 90% of the city and 99.5% of the palace, leaving only the five of you, have been evacuated. We should be finished in ten minutes, you should have 5 minutes to leave before he attacks." the man in black said. "Alright, we should go to your Zoids now and wait at the back of the city for a quick escape." Rick said as they ran to the Genosaurer and Double Sworder. "You'll ride with me." Komo said as he and Rick jumped into the Genosaurer and Zero jumped into the Double Sworder. "Zega, Mobilize!" Komo yelled as Zega flew into the Genosaurer's core. "Mobilize, Bron!" Zero yelled as Bron did the same as Zega. "Move to the edge of the city and prepare to get out of here." Komo commanded. "I know, I know." Zero said as they flew to the back of the city. 3 minutes later Rick got another video call from the man in black. "What is it Jacob?" Rick asked. "The city and palace have been evacuated and the Whale Kings are flying away from the city and..." Jacob said as the call was taken over by Max. "Well, Rick, I see that Zero and Komo have arrived to help you, I'm afraid that you have gone to the wrong side of the city, I have you in my sights, because I have come from behind Zoideve. And I am powering my CPG as we speak." Max said. "Shit! He's right! Let's go!" Zero exclaimed as they prepared to move and noticed something. "Damn, I forgot! This is a crevice! We're surrounded by rock on both the right and left, and my Genosaurer can't fly strait up!" Komo said the Konig Wolf completed charging the CPG. "Well, goodbye, it's been fun." Max said as he fired the CPG. Komo yelled as the blast came five feet from them... 


	3. The Legend Returns

"What?!" Max yelled in confusion as the dust from his CPG cleared and the Genosaurer and Double Sworder had disappeared. "There should be at least a couple of parts from the Zoids or... could they have dodged it?" Max asked himself. "Take this!" Komo yelled as he blasted Max with the cannons on the Genosaurer's back. "Grrrrr." Max growled as his command system froze. "We'll meet again." Max said as he ran away. "He'll be back." Zero said as the Zoids landed on the ground. "That was so cool! I've never been in a Zoid like this!" Rick yelled, excited. "Ok, Rick, where should we go now?" Zero asked. "Earth." Rick said. "Earth?! Why do you wanna go there?!" Zero asked loudly. "I understand." Komo said after he had done some thinking. "Maybe you can tell me?" Zero asked. "We need to evolve to beat Max." Komo said as they walked toward an air base. They had arrived in less than an hour. "Ok, this base belongs to the enemy, we need to get that Whale King transport, it's the only thing that we can use to get to Earth." Komo said from behind a rock outside of the base. "How do you expect we fight a base full of Royal Shield Liger's and Royal Storm Sworder's?" Zero asked in an annoyed voice. "Simple, we send this little fake Molga and we'll have it explode so all of them will run to that spot, giving us time to get Rick inside to start the engines for the Whale King while we get Zega, Geno, Bron, and Sworder inside to cargo bay. That simple." Komo said as he let the fake Molga roll to the other side of the base. Ten minutes passed before it exploded and made all of the people go see what happened. "Now!" Komo yelled as Rick jumped into the Whale King and started it up while Komo and Zero got the two Zoids and Organoids inside the cargo bay. "You guys ready?" Rick asked as Zega and Bron got strapped into a couple of chairs and Komo and Zero got into their chairs. "Go." Komo said as they lifted off into space. It had been one day since they had gotten into space. "It'll be five more days until we land on Earth and the Organoids are just as bored as we are." Zero said. "This is our life." Komo said. "You don't see me complaining." Zega thought. It had now been six days and they were entering Earth's atmosphere. "What is that?" A child asked his father outside of an air base. "A Whale King, nothing to worry about." The father replied as they kept walking and the guys had landed. "Man, it feels so good to be on solid ground again!" Rick exclaimed being followed by Komo, Zero, Zega, and Bron. "Don't get to excited, I'm sure that someone here is going to be our enemy." Komo said as he changed the bandana on his head. "You there! Stop or we will open fire!" the leader of a group of Black Redlers yelled. "Bron, let's jam." Zero said as Bron put him on his back and flew back into the Whale King. "Zega, you too!" Komo exclaimed as Zega did the same. "Huh? Redler One to home base, come in." the leader said. "Base here, state any information now." a man at the base replied. "An imposter Prince Rick has been spotted, permission to..." the leader said before a bullet made him explode. "Redler One, respond! Redler Two what's going on?" the man at the base said. "Redler One has been shot down by a strange colored Genosaurer accompanied by a strange colored Double Sworder, they have picked up the Imposter Rick...Ahhhhhhhh!" the pilot yelled as Sworder chomped his Redler in half with it's jaws. "Redler Two come in! Impossible! Half of our Black Redler force has been destroyed by those two Zoids in less than a minute!" the man at the base said. "There goes half and here goes the other half!" Komo said as he started charging his CPG and had Geno set the anchors. "Redler Fifty, it's up to your half of the force to destroy them! Do it now!" the man at the base yelled angrily. "Right. What!? Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" the pilot yelled as Komo fired the CPG, was pushed back 50 feet, and destroyed the last half of the force.   
  
"H...how?" the man at the base stuttered. "Commander Redlin, you may want to take a look at some of the last shots taken from some of the Redlers, like Redler One." another man said as he put Redler One's last photos before it was shot down. "It's them... two of the four winds. Contact Prince Max and tell him to get to Earth!" Redlin ordered as the people at the base contacted Max.   
  
"Man! What a day!" Rick exclaimed after they had gotten out of the cockpits and the Organoids ejected from the cores. "It came from over here! Be on your guard!" one soldier ordered as a lot of soldiers appeared. "This is our life." Zero said as they ran to the Whale King, their Zoids had already gone inside. "Let's try to land somewhere safe this time!" Komo yelled annoyed as they lifted off toward a desert. In three hours they had gotten to the desert. "Ok, now we're in a desert. At least we're safe." Zero said. "Not exactly..." Rick said as twenty Helcats appeared. "Oh shit!" Komo exclaimed. "Don't you move... any of you and we will grant you a quick end." the pilot of the main Helcat said. "Under what charges?" Zero asked. "Housing an imposter Prince Rick." the pilot replied. Bron and Zega began to growl, not at the Helcats, but at a blank patch of sand. "Huh? What's wrong you two?" Komo asked as both Bron and Zega lit up. "Huh, what's going on?" the pilot said as Zega and Bron's light shot at the blank patch of sand and words appeared. "The four winds, unstoppable, only young men are able to transform to one of the four winds: West, East, North, and South. Three begin as friends, the last begins as an enemy, all one day to protect from the Unholy Team: Berserk Fury Storm, Zyrphos X, Deathsaurer, Neosaurer, Hell's Infernos, Royal Gunbluster, and Royal Zilla. These will destroy until the winds arrive. Repeat these words and summon the dead winds from the grave, this will also summon the Unholy Team, so beware... Winds of West, East, North, and South, we call upon you, arrive and fight." They read. "Huh? Well, I guess we should try." Zero said as he and Komo started chanting the spell. "Winds of West, East, North, and South, we call upon you, arrive and fight." they chanted as a black hole appeared. "What is that?!" the leader yelled afraid as 7 Zoids shot into space toward Zi and a single green Zoid appeared. "I... it's the legendary green Liger 0, but how?" Rick said stuttering. "Men attack that Zoid!" the leader yelled as they ran at the Liger. "There's our cue." Komo said as he jumped on Zega's back and Zero jumped on Bron's back and they flew to their Zoids. In five minutes the Helcats had started firing and hadn't made a dent.   
  
"Let's go!" Komo yelled as Geno and Sworder flew out of the Whale King and tried to contact the pilot of the green Liger. "Come in pilot of the green Liger." Komo said as his face appeared in the cockpit of the Liger and the pilot's face appeared in Geno's cockpit. "Are you here to help us?" Zero asked as his face appeared in the cockpit of the Liger and visa versa. "He's unconscious, but... I think it's Kiyo." Komo said. "Kiyo? He was the pilot of the Liger 0 Xenocide, but he used the Suicide attack, which by the way is an attack limited to Zoids of the Xenocide class, and he blew himself up along with the Zyrphos X inside the black hole that the Zyrphos X had created." Zero said. "We know that, we've all read our History book at least once." Komo said. "Kiyo? Did they say Kiyo?" a guy inside of a Helcat asked. "Yep, but he's not conscious at the moment, so let's destroy him!" the leader exclaimed. "Are you talking about Kiyo?" A mysterious golden haired, green eyed person that appeared in Kiyo's place inside of the Liger's cockpit. "Can it be?" the leader asked himself. "I am the West Wind and no one can destroy me and the green Liger 0!" the West Wind yelled. "It is him! Retreat!" the leader said as Komo and the Genosaurer appeared infront of their first escape route. "I am the North Wind! With the Royal Genosaurer at my command I shall not be defeated!" Komo, which in this case had transformed to the North Wind(mystic blue hair and silver eyes), said. "Run another way!" the leader yelled as they ran into Zero and the Double Sworder. "I am the South Wind, at the controls of the Royal Double Sworder you will perish!" Zero, now the South Wind(golden eyed, silver haired) exclaimed. "Oh, of course they'd all be Winds, well, we're dead." the leader said. "Homicide!" The three Winds yelled as the sky turned Silver(over Sworder), gold(over Liger), and mystic blue(over Geno). "Helcat One, isn't there anything we can do?" a pilot asked. "Fraid not, but we're not alive, we're robots, so we have no family. Let's all shut down now." the leader said as all of the robotic pilots shut down and mystic blue, silver, and gold lightning struck the Helcats and destroyed them. "Huh? I'm still alive?" Kiyo asked himself. "Sure are Sherlock." the voice of the West Wind said in his head after he had returned to normal. After they had all gotten out of the Zoids and the Organoids had ejected from the cores and Komo explained what happened. "Well, I know I was dead! I asked how I got back!" Kiyo yelled, annoyed with Komo's answer. "Oh... a spell brought you back to life, if it wasn't for the West Wind's spirit you'd still be dead." Komo said. "He's gotcha there." the Weat Wind said in Kiyo's head. "Shut up." He thought in reply, the only way to talk to the West Wind without looking like an idiot was like that.  
  
"Anyway, do you have anymore questions?" Komo asked. "Yeah, who's the kid." Kiyo said as Rick hit him over the head with a lead pipe, which he dug out of the sand. "Don't call me a kid! I am the Zoidian prince! Rick is my name!" Rick yelled as Kiyo rubbed the bump on his head. "Damn k... Rick." Komo said as Rick prepared the pipe for another attack. "That's better." Rick said as he sat back down. "And what's with those Organoids? They look strange that's for sure." Kiyo said without thinking(again) as Zega, Bron, Komo, and Zero each hit Kiyo on the head with their fists. "OW! I just got out of the black hole and I just got back to living! Stop trying to kill me!" Kiyo yelled as he rubbed his head. "These are the most powerful Organoids in this war." Komo said as Bron and Zega roared at Kiyo. "Anyway, let's get to sleep, we have a lot of work tomorrow if we want Geno and Sworder to evolve before the end of the week(they have 4 days)."  
  
Komo said as they all walked into the Whale King and fell asleep.  
  
Yes, I did get permission from Lightning Count to use his Zoids and characters. 


	4. Max Strikes

It was morning when we set out for some ruins. "What's next?" Rick asked as we blew up a group of Royal Shield Ligers. "Who knows. But if the info I got from those Ligers then we're gonna haveta evolve soon. They say Max is on his way." Zero said as we piloted our Zoids toward the ruins again. "Uh... explain this Max guy again please." Kiyo said. "He's supposedly the East Wind, he pilots a Royal Konig Wolf, he has a silver Organoid called, Zarga(he changed it's name), and he killed Zi's late Emporor." Komo said. "Got it." Kiyo said as a small Zoid appeared. "What's that?" Rick asked as they all stopped. "Looks like... Zeik?! It looks like Zeik from the old war!" Kiyo yelled as the Zoid jumped onto the cockpit hatch of the Liger 0 and roared. "I think he likes you." Zero said as the Zoid appeared inside the cockpit of the Liger 0 and roared as it nuzzled Kiyo. "An Organoid? For me? May as well try. Zeik Mobilize!" Kiyo yelled as the little Zoid flew into the Liger 0's Zoid core. "Oh shit!" Komo yelled as a Dragoon Nest landed infront of them. "I found you!" Max yelled as his Konig Wolf walked out of the Dragoon Nest followed by a Death Stinger(unmanned), Genosaurer(unmanned), Geno Breaker(unmanned), and Raptor(unmanned). "Zega Mobilize!" Komo said as Zega flew into Geno's Zoid core. "Mobilize Bron!" Zero yelled as Bron flew into Sworder's core. "Let's do this!" Rick yelled from inside Geno's cockpit. "You think you can beat me?" Max asked as the Konig Wolf, Death Stinger, Genosaurer, and Geno Breaker started charging their CPGs. "We sure do." Komo said as he thought, "We don't stand a chance." The North Wind heard this from inside Komo's mind. "Come on! You've never given up before! Don't start now!" the North Wind yelled from inside Komo's mind. "Charge completed." Max said. "Hmmm, I know! Guys gather around Geno, I got a plan." Komo said as the Liger and Double Sworder gathered around the Genosaurer. "What's the plan?" Kiyo asked. "Transform the enemy Zoids to Xenocide mode, no computer can withstand a transformation like that." Komo replied. "Nice idea, but how do you plan we do that." Zero asked. "Open the Zoid Gear compartment and put your finger inside, the screen should tell you when to take it out, then fire a small bullet and hit the cockpits of each of the unmanned zoids, then we fire Sworder's magnet poles and let them fire at us, cause once we transform them to Xenocide they will have one last thought... Fire the CPG." Komo replied. "Alright, it's worth a try." Kiyo said as they each put their fingers into the Zoid Gear compartment and the word "complete" appeared on the screen. "Fire!" Komo yelled as our heros fired their fastest bullet at the cockpits of each of the unmanned Zoids and they transformed to Xenocide. "What the hell?!" Max yelled, surprised by the events. "Here goes the last part." Zero said as he launched 20 magnet poles and turned them on. "Now we wait." Komo said as the unmanned Zoids fired their CGPs and fell down. "What did you do?!" Max yelled, suprised again as the CPG rays twisted back at the Konig Wolf and connected with it. "That's the end of him." Rick said. "Not yet." Komo said as the dust cleared and the front left leg of the Konig Wolf was gone. "He dodged it!" Zero yelled. "Zarga Mobilize!" Max yelled as Zarga flew into the Konig Wolf from a mountain. "We can't use Xenocide, he'll kill us before we get the chance." Komo explained as Max fired his CPG. "Idiot, he obviously has no idea what he's doing." Rick said as the CPG ray bended once it hit the magnetic field of the first magnet pole. "Duck!" Komo yelled as the CPG flew right over their heads. When they had their Zoids stand up straight again the Dragoon Nest and Konig Wolf were gone. "We'll get him soon enough." Rick said. Back on the Whale King everyone was asleep, except Kiyo. "I need food... large quantities." Kiyo said as he walked into the kitchen and started eating everything. 


	5. The Tournament Starts

KIYO, KOMO, RICK, ZERO, AND THE ZOIDS AND ORGANOIDS WERE INSIDE THE  
  
WHALE KING.  
  
"WHERE TO NEXT?" KIYO ASKED STILL RUBBING HIS HEAD FROM THE BEATING  
  
HE HAD   
  
RECEIVED FOR EATING ALL OF THE FOOD. "WHERE DO YOU THINK WE'RE  
  
HEADING?!  
  
YOU ATE ALL OF THE FOOD SO NOW WE NEED MONEY TO GET MORE!" KOMO  
  
YELLED AS   
  
HE SMACKED KIYO ON THE HEAD AGAIN. "DID THE BLACK HOLE MESS WITH  
  
YOUR HEAD?"  
  
RICK ASKED. "MAYBE..." KIYO SAID. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE?!" THE WEST  
  
WIND YELLED.  
  
"I GUESS WE SHOULD TRY TO COMPETE IN THE ZOID MASTER CHAMPIONSHIP.  
  
THE PRIZE THIS   
  
YEAR IS ZOID MAGNITE SHARDS AND OVER A MILLION DOLLARS." ZERO SAID.  
  
"ZOID MAGNITE   
  
SHARDS?" RICK ASKED. "WELL, THEY ARE LIKE THE ZOID MAGNITE ARMOR,  
  
ONLY YOU INPUT  
  
IT INTO THE ZOID CORE TO SUPPOSUDLY MAKE THE ZOID EVOLVE ONE LEVEL,  
  
AND SEEING   
  
AS WE HAVE 2 DAYS TO GET OUR ZOIDS TO EVOLVE, WE SHOULD ENTER, BUT  
  
WE NEED TO   
  
WAGER SOMETHING TO ENTER." KOMO REPLIED. "I HAVE AN IDEA... HOW ABOUT  
  
WE WAGER   
  
THE WHALE KING'S WEAPONS?" KIYO ASKED. "WELL... I GUESS WE COULD, WE  
  
REALLY AREN'T   
  
USING IT TO FIGHT, AND WE COULD GO FASTER." ZERO SAID. "WE WON'T LOSE,  
  
BESIDES THE   
  
WINNERS ALSO GET ALL OF THE WAGERED STUFF, BUT IT'S RICK'S WHALE KING,  
  
WE GOTTA   
  
ASK HIM." KOMO SAID. "YOU'RE RIGHT, WE WON'T LOSE, LET'S DO IT." RICK  
  
AGREED AS HE  
  
WALKED UP TO THE COCKPIT AND GOT THE WHALE KING INTO THE AIR AND  
  
HEADED TO NEW   
  
HELIC CITY. IT WAS AN HOUR BEFORE THEY ARRIVED IN NEW HELIC CITY, IT  
  
WAS NOON WHEN   
  
THEY ARRIVED. "FIND A SPOT TO LAND CLOSE TO THE OFFICE." KIYO INSISTED.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT I'M  
  
DOING." RICK REPLIED AS HE LANDED. THEY ALL GOT OUT OF THE WHALE KING,  
  
AFTER TAKING   
  
PICTURES OF THEIR ZOIDS, AND HEADED TO THE OFFICE OF THE ZOID  
  
COMPETITION. "HELLO,  
  
MAY I HELP YOU?" A MAN NAMED DEAN ASKED. "WELL, WE WANT TO SIGN UP  
  
FOR THE COMPETITION."  
  
KOMO REPLIED. "ALRIGHT, HOW MANY OF YOU WILL PARTICIPATE?" DEAN  
  
ASKED AS HE GRABBED   
  
THREE PIECES OF PAPER. "JUST THE THREE OF US, THE KID'S JUST WATCHING."  
  
KIYO SAID AS  
  
RICK GRABBED A PILE OF PAPERS AND WHACKED KIYO WITH THEM. "I'M NOT A  
  
KID FOR THE LAST TIME!"  
  
RICK YELLED. "ALRIGHT, I WILL NEED THE NAME OF THE PART YOU ARE  
  
WAGERING, YOUR NAMES,   
  
A PICTURE OF EACH OF YOUR ZOIDS, YOUR NAMES AND TEAM NAME, AND YOUR  
  
AGES, USE THESE   
  
PAPERS TO WRITE DOWN THAT INFORMATION, THEN PROCEED TO THE  
  
COMPETITOR'S ROOM,   
  
THE YOUNG MAN WILL NEED TO GO TO THE TICKET BOOTH AND TELL ONE OF  
  
THE PEOPLE THERE   
  
HIS NAME AND WHAT TEAM HE'S WITH, THEY WILL DIRECT HIM TO THE TEAM'S  
  
SPECTATOR BOOTH."  
  
DEAN EXPLAINED AS HE HANDED THEM THE THREE PAPERS. AFTER THEY HAD  
  
WRITTEN DOWN THEIR   
  
INFORMATION FIVE GODOS CAME AND REMOVED THE PART THEY(OUR HEROS)  
  
HAD WAGERED, RICK   
  
WENT TO THE TEAM SPECTATOR BOOTH, AND KIYO, KOMO, AND ZERO GOT  
  
THEIR ZOIDS AND ORGANOIDS   
  
AND WENT TO THE COMPETITORS'S ROOM. AFTER FIVE MINUTES THE ZOIDS HAD  
  
BEEN PUT INTO THEIR   
  
SPOTS IN THE HANGAR ASSIGNED TO THEM AND ZEGA, ZEIK, BRON, KOMO,  
  
KIYO, AND ZERO WENT TO WAIT.  
  
"LOOK AT ALL THESE PEOPLE." ZERO BURSTED OUT AS THEY WALKED INTO THE  
  
COMPETITOR'S ROOM.  
  
"THERE'S JUST... US AND ONE OTHER TEAM, WE BOTH CONSIST OF THREE  
  
PEOPLE." KOMO SAID.   
  
"WELL, WELL, WELL, NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN KOMO." A YOUNG MAN IN A  
  
CLOAK SAID WALKING UP BEHIND  
  
THEM. "HUH? MAKE THAT THREE TEAMS, I WISH I COULD SAY THE SAME MAX."  
  
KOMO REPLIED AS   
  
THEY(OUR HEROS) TURNED AROUND. "DON'T SAY THAT, I'VE HELPED YOU GET  
  
TO WHERE YOU ARE TODAY,   
  
BUT THE THING IS, YOU ARE STILL THE WEAKEST PILOT AROUND, AND I'LL  
  
DEFEAT YOU IN THIS COMPETITION."  
  
MAX SAID. "YOU WISH, SEE YOU IN THE FINALS." KOMO SAID. AS MAX WALKED  
  
AWAY TO MEET HIS TEAM IN   
  
THEIR(MAX'S) HANGAR. "ATTENTION, WILL KOMO KAKAMA OF THE DRAGON  
  
MASTER TEAM AND TIAM KIKANO  
  
OF THE APE TEAM PLEASE REPORT TO THEIR HANGARS AND PREPARE FOR  
  
BATTLE." A MAN SAID   
  
OVER THE PA SYSTEM. "LOOKS LIKE ME AND THE LEADER OVER THERE ARE UP  
  
FIRST." KOMO SAID  
  
AS HE AND TIAM WALKED TO THEIR HANGARS AND GOT INTO THEIR ZOIDS.  
  
TIAM WAS PILOTING AN  
  
IRON KONG, KOMO, OF COURSE, WAS PILOTING HIS GENOSAURER. "IT'S TIME TO  
  
BEGIN THE ZOIDS   
  
MASTER CHAMPIONSHIP! THIS YEAR'S PRIZES ARE A MILLION DOLLARS AND  
  
ZOID MAGNITE SHARDS!  
  
THIS CHAMPIONSHIP ALSO GIVES A CHANCE FOR ZOID WARRIORS FROM  
  
AROUND THE WORLD TO JOIN A   
  
GROUP OF WARRIORS WITH THE SAME INTERESTS, THIS YEAR THERE ARE  
  
THREE TEAMS, EACH WITH THREE  
  
WARRIORS. THIS YEARS TEAMS ARE, THE DRAGON MASTER TEAM, THE APE  
  
TEAM, AND THE WARRIOR TEAM!  
  
OUR FIRST BATTLE IS AGAINST KOMO KAKAMA OF THE DRAGON MASTERS  
  
TEAM AND TIAM KIKANO OF  
  
THE APE TEAM, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" A MAN YELLED OVER A PA SYSTEM AS  
  
KOMO IN THE GENOSAURER   
  
AND ZEGA BESIDE IT AND TIAM AND HIS IRON KONG STEPPED OUT OF THEIR  
  
HANGARS AND THE CROWD CHEERED.  
  
"ZEGA MOBILIZE!" KOMO YELLED AS ZEGA FLEW INTO THE GENOSAURER'S  
  
CORE. "GET READY TO LOSE KID,  
  
NO ONE HAS EVER DEFEATED MY IRON KONG." TIAM SAID. "THEN THIS WILL BE  
  
YOUR FIRST TIME TO LOSE IN   
  
LESS THAN FIVE SECONDS." KOMO REPLIED AS HE FLEW INTO THE AIR AND  
  
FIRED TWO SHOTS FROM THE   
  
GENOSAURER'S GUN. "WHAT!?" TIAM YELLED SURPRISED AS THE BULLETS  
  
CONNECTED WITH THE ARMS OF HIS   
  
IRON KONG AND IT FELL TO THE GROUND AND THE WORDS "ATTACK COMMAND  
  
SYSTEM FREEZE" APPEARED  
  
ON HIS SCREEN. "WHAT IS THIS...?! IT'S A NEW RECORD, THIS BATTLE HAS  
  
LASTED ONLY FIVE SECONDS, AND  
  
IT IS OVER, LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR KOMO KAKAMA!" A MAN SAID OVER THE PA  
  
SYSTEM AS KOMO MOVED  
  
THE GENOSAURER TO THE HANGAR. "THESE MATCHUPS ARE A JOKE, THEY  
  
MATCHED UP KOMO WITH THAT  
  
GUY IN AN IRON KONG, THAT WAS THE EASIEST MATCH THEY WILL EVER  
  
HAVE." MAX SAID.  
  
"NEXT UP, KIYO SAKAMA VERSES SAGGI TIAMO!" A MAN SAID OVER THE PA  
  
SYSTEM. 


	6. Match 1 Kiyo VS Saku

The battles continued much like Komo's first match until the battle against Max's team started.   
  
"We have now entered the final matches! Let's give it up for the two remaining teams, The Dragons   
  
Masters and The Demons!" A man over the PA yelled. "Wait... weren't there just 3 teams to begin with?"  
  
Zero asked. "Yea... Max's team got to go to the finals without a single fight..." Kiyo replied.   
  
"I suppose we might as well give up huh?" Zero asked. "Ya know Zero... I've had it up to here with all of your  
  
complaining. Either we defeat Max now, or we all die." Komo snapped as he grabbed Zero's shirt collar.  
  
"Komo... maybe you should calm..." the North Wind said inside Komo's head. "Fine..." Komo thought as  
  
he let Zero go. "All we have to do is win two out of the three matches and we win automatically. Though...  
  
the opponent has the ability to force us to battle again. Even though it would make no difference on the end   
  
of the battle." Kiyo explained. "Attention! Kiyo Sakama and Saku... uh... he didn't give his last name...   
  
please report to the arena." Five minutes later Saku was waiting in his Trinity Liger(Red Sheild Liger-looking   
  
Zoid with a smaller snout, a mane, no weapons, and a royal zoid paintjob). "Kiyo! Why the hell aren't you out there?!"  
  
Komo yelled in frustration. "Don't you see it? Saku's Zoid... it's a Trinity Liger, one of the Legend Zoids.  
  
It has no weaknesses, and it can fly. The only possible way for my Liger 0 to win... is for it to evolve..."  
  
Kiyo said. "Then get out there and get it to evolve!" Komo yelled. "It's not that easy! For me to get the   
  
right type of evolution I need a Zoid Blok! A green Zoid Blok! Those are almost impossible to find... I   
  
could run out to the ruins just south of here... but if I do I'm gonna be disqualified..." Kiyo replied.   
  
"I'll go get it." Zero said, "This battle won't end without the Zoid Blok you need. So I'm good on time.  
  
I'll be back as soon as I can." Zero said as he ran to his Double Sworder and flew off towards the ruins.  
  
"Well, you have no excuse now, it should only take him about 30 minutes, can you last that long?   
  
Or are you too scared?" Komo asked. "I can last that long, just be here so I can attack you when I get back."  
  
Kiyo replied. "Agreed." Komo said as Kiyo ran to his Liger. "Alright Liger, we're just stalling, so save your power."  
  
Kiyo said as Liger growed in acknowledgement. Kiyo, his Liger, and Zeik walked out to the arena.  
  
"Be careful Kiyo, if you don't... the Trinity Liger will destroy you." Komo thought. After Kiyo got into his   
  
Liger and Zeik flew into the Zoid Core the battle started. Trinity Liger flew at Liger 0. Kiyo jerked the controls and dodged  
  
noticing that something was wrong. "What's going on... the settings are set way to high... did they..." Kiyo thought.  
  
"I guess you found out my little trick? I hacked your systems while you were looking for a safe way out of your battle.  
  
It'll make you raise your level of strength for every move you make." Saku said. "You bastard!" Kiyo yelled as Saku charged again.  
  
Kiyo dodged by one foot. "Nice, but your systems are going to make you have to be able to bench press 290 pounds. And since you  
  
have just recently been released from limbo... you probably will barely be able to manage 310." Saku said with an evil smile.  
  
Meanwhile Zero had reached the ruins. "Damn! Damn again! Damn again, again! I can't read this! I knew I should have taken   
  
Greek classes!" Zero yelled. Bron stomped past Zero down a hall. "Bron! Hey wait for me!" Zero yelled as he ran after Bron.  
  
Five minutes into the ruins Zero spoke, "Are you sure this is the right way?" he asked. Bron stopped and shook his head in a "no."   
  
"What?!?!?!?! I thought you knew which way we were going!!!" Zero yelled as he fell through a trapdoor.  
  
"Oh crap!!!!!!!!!!" Zero yelled as he fell and landed on his head in a room with 4 glowing cubes. "I really   
  
hope those are them..." Zero said as he walked up to the 4 cubes. "Roar!!!!!" He heard as he grabbed the cubes and looked behind him.  
  
"Oh crap!" Zero yelled as he ran away from an Unenlagia Zoid. Back at the arena Kiyo was having a hard time.   
  
Kiyo growled as he pulled the controls that were now 400 pounds to dodge. "My oh my. Kiyo is much stronger than I anticipated...  
  
He's been able to adapt to the weight changes in the Zoid controls. I wonder if I can beat him..." Saku thought as he launched another attack.  
  
"You can't win, just give up now." Kiyo said sweating heavily as he struggled to dodge again. "You have been able to dodge all of my attacks!  
  
How is this possible!?" Saku yelled in confusion as Komo called a 1 minute time out(max time available). Kiyo, Zero just got back, he has the   
  
Zoid Blok. Open the Liger's cockpit so he can toss it in." Komo said over the walkie. "Good." Kiyo said as he opened the cockpit and Zero   
  
threw in the green cube. "What was that?!" Saku yelled in confusion. "It's called a Zoid Blok, and it's known for causing massive damage.  
  
Now...!" Kiyo began as he transformed into the West Wind, "Zoid Blok in! Download!" The West Wind finished as he put the Zoid Blok into   
  
the Zoid Gear compartment. "A Zoid Blok??!!" Saku yelled in confusion and fear as the Liger 0 started to glow with a powerful green light.  
  
The green light spat a holo-projector out and it showed what was going on inside the cockpit. Kiyo's eyes had gone totally green,   
  
he hair was a dark green, and his skin and clothes were a very light green. Markings began to appear on his face, like the ones located on Royal Zoids.  
  
The green light started to fade revealing a green Trinity Liger. "No! A Trinity Liger!" Saku yelled in fear. "A Trinity Liger to match a Trinity Liger.  
  
The only difference... mine has a heart. Trinity Claw!" Kiyo yelled as his new Liger rushed at Saku and slashed the Zoid in half, totally destroying it.  
  
"And the winner is Kiyo!" The man yelled over the P.A. as Kiyo opened the cockpit, took out the Zoid Blok, and fell from the cockpit to the ground.  
  
The ambulance took him and Saku to the arena hospital. 


	7. Match 2 Zero VS Honda

With 4 Zoid Bloks in possesion, Kiyo in the hospital, and Zero up to bat next, how are we gonna make this happen? This is what Komo   
  
is thinking as Zero goes into his fight with Honda. Flyscissors, a powerful chimera/bug type Zoid. With two massive jaw parts, the task of  
  
taking the head from a Zoid is simple. This is the main worry of Komo. They have neglected to do a formal test of all of the Zoid Bloks.   
  
The red blok turned the Double Sworder into a Saicurtis, but Zero has decided to try the golden Zoid Blok, will the power of it be too much   
  
for Zero to handle? I loved that intro, on to the story.  
  
"Hey Kiyo, how're ya doin?" Zero asked as he and Komo(with Bron and Zega) walked into Kiyo's hospital room. "Hey guys, I'm just fine, I'll be out in about an hour,  
  
plenty of time to see Zero's match. Nervous buddy?" Kiyo asked. "Yea, a little anyway, I'm going to try the golden Zoid Blok out." Zero replied.  
  
"What?! How stupid are you man?! Just look at what the green one did to me and Zeik!" Kiyo yelled. "I don't care. I've lived my life this way,  
  
taking chances and making mistakes. How is Zeik anyway?" Zero asked. "I went to see him earlier, he can go when Kiyo does." Komo replied.  
  
"Well, that's good." Zero said. "I can't wait for your match tommorow. How is Saku anyway?" Kiyo asked. "He left already, he's going to build a Zoid  
  
just like his old Liger, he loved that thing. Max forced him to fight. Thankfully the main part of the Zoid core was still alive. They put it into a  
  
Godos that they weren't using." Komo replied with a smile. "I feel bad... but at least the Zoid core was alive." Kiyo said. "Excuse me, is this Kiyo  
  
Sakama's room?" a mail carrier asked as he walked past the room. "Yea, why?" Kiyo asked. "I have a package from a mister... Saku. I need you to sign for it."  
  
the mail carrier replied. "Sure." Kiyo said as he took the package and signed the paper and the carrier left. "What is it?" Zero asked as Kiyo opened the box.  
  
"Huh? There's a note... 'You freed me from Max's powers, this is a gift showing my thanks'." Kiyo read as he took a small egg from the box. "Looks like a dragon egg..."  
  
Komo commented as the egg hatched revealing a small mechanical dragon. "An organoid?" Komo said with a slightly surprised voice.  
  
The little organoid jumped to the floor and grew to the size of a normal organoid. He was blue with blood red eyes. "I didn't know they grew that fast...   
  
anyway, what're ya gonna name 'im?" Zero asked. "Well... I guess... Zynrai." Kiyo said as the organoid looked at him. "He's kinda... weird..." Zero said as   
  
Zynrai looked at Zero and hit him with his tail. "Ow! Dammit!" Zero yelled as he hit a wall. "laugh That was great. laugh" Komo said.  
  
"I don't know why you think it was so great..." Zero said as Kiyo, Komo, Bron, Zega, and Zynrai laughed.  
  
The next day marked the start of the battle for Zero.   
  
"Today marks the second to last battle for the finals. Which Zoid Fighter will win? Will there be another trip to the hospital? We can only hope."  
  
the man on the P.A. system introduced as Honda flew his Flyscissors into the arena, as did Zero and Bron with their Double Sworder.  
  
Honda took a pack off of his back and pulled a laptop out of it and started typing some sort of code. "This kid won't know what hit him.   
  
With this virus in his Zoid system, I'll be able to regulate the temperature in the cockpit. He'll die if I don't win." Honda thought. "Well? Shall we start?"  
  
Zero asked as he climbed into the cockpit and shut the canopy and Bron flew into the Double Sworder's Zoid Core. "He's in such a hurry to die... what a fool..." Honda thought as he climbed into his   
  
Flyscissors. "Battle Begin!" the man on the P.A. commanded as Zero and Honda flew at eachother."  
  
Zoids NC0 Battle Riff/Zoids NC0  
  
"Heat regulator set... activate!" Honda yelled as the temperature in Zero's cockpit went up to 100 degrees F. "Wow... it just got kinda hot... eh, oh well."  
  
Zero said as he charged again. They continued to charge eachother, neither seemed to tire. Zero was sweating in his cockpit. "What the hell is up  
  
with the temperature in here?! It's over 200 degrees!" Zero yelled. "That would be the virus I installed into your Zoid. Each time I charge at you the  
  
temperature in your cockpit raises by 10 degrees. The battle continued.  
  
"Komo... do you think Zero has even the slightest chance of a win?" Kiyo asked in the Team Room. "I know he can't win, if he had just used the red  
  
Zoid Blok, he may have had a chance, but at the moment... it's clear that Zero can't win." Komo replied. "So... it'll be up to you?" Kiyo asked.  
  
"If he can't win, then I'll have to. As I said, it's clear that he can't win. Honda will destroy his Zoid if Zero loses." Komo replied as he laid back in his chair and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"You're not gonna watch?" Kiyo asked. "No reason to." Komo replied as he pointed to a TV in the corner which was broadcasting the battle.  
  
Five minutes after that the fight was still going strong. "The temperature in his cockpit is way over 300 degrees! How is this possible?!" Honda asked himself.  
  
"I think it's time for the Zoid Blok..." Zero said as sweat dripped onto his console "Zoid Blok in! Download!" Zero finished as he jammed the Blok into the Zoid  
  
Gear slot. A golden light shot from the Double Sworder's eyes and covered it. "Fool, you can't control what will come from that transformation." Honda said as  
  
a blue Flyscissors emerged from the light. "Awesome! It's the perfect temperature and I can very easily... what!?" Zero yelled in confusion as the control   
  
panel changed drastically. "If you can't handle a Scissor Panel then you will never understand how to use a Flyscissors." Honda said as he opened his flyscissors jaws  
  
for the final blow.  
  
"Looks like it's over." Komo said as Zynrai lit up. "Huh? What's up Zyn?" Kiyo asked as Zynrai looked at him and flew into Zero's zoid core.  
  
"He's going to try to save him?" Komo asked.  
  
"Now die!" Honda yelled as his Flyscissors got right around the cockpit of Zero's Flyscissors. A light emerged and landed in the arena a a little farther back  
  
as Zero's Flyscissors head fell. The light that had flown out of the Double Sworder faded to show Zynrai. Zero and Bron fell out of Zynrai, Zero was unconsious.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
A young boy is being swept down a river as a slightly older boy jumped in and saved him. "Are you alright Zero? That was close..." a boy who's face was in front  
  
of the sun, making his face barely able to be seen. "I'm... kinda dizzy..." Zero said as he went unconsious. Zero woke up in his house. "How did I get home...?"  
  
Zero asked himself the boy who had saved him walked by the room. "God... it's been a day already Zero... musta hit your head pretty hard there huh bro?"  
  
the boy said. "Adrian? When did you get home from the city?" Zero asked. "I got back just in time to see some sort of Zoid-like creature push you into the water and  
  
run off." Adrian(Zero's brother) said. "That creature... it pushed me to save me..." Zero said as he tried to sit up. "Don't get up Zero! You can't have enough strength yet...  
  
but... what do you mean 'saved you'?" Adrian asked. "I fell down the hill and hit a bear... I ran and it ran after me... that creature pushed me into the water to get me  
  
away from the bear... it must have known you were watching me. It was a brilliant shade of bronze..." Zero replied. "Well, I don't know about that... but, I did get you a souveneer  
  
from the city." Adrian said as he put an item on Zero's desk that had a ball with a Japanese sign inside, "This ball has the sign of power on it. I hear it'll protect you. Well...   
  
I'm gonna go to bed." Adrian said as he walked towards his room. "Kiyo... this'll be our final fight... for now..." Adrian said as he went out the door and jumped into his Zoid, a Zoid   
  
shrouded in darkness.  
  
[End Flashback] 


	8. Final Match Komo VS Max

Last time Zero's Double Sworder was destroyed, Zero lost his match, and we saw some back story on him...  
  
If you've read Lightning Count's fic then you know who Adrian is. We'll start in the hospital where Zero is.  
  
"Hey Zero, how ya doin?" Komo asked as he walked in smiling. "How does it look like Komo... I lose my match...  
  
and my Double Sworder... I even lost the golden Zoid Blok. If those controls hadn't changed..." Zero started. "The controls  
  
did change, and your Double Sworder was destroyed so get over it. We found the Zoid Blok. I'm using it this time.  
  
The doctor said by the time the tournament finishes tomorrow you should be able to leave. He also said that he would   
  
get a TV and put it in here so you could watch the match." Komo said. "Uh... excuse me... is this the room of Zero?"  
  
A young man asked as he stepped into the doorway. "Honda? What are you doing here?!" Zero asked loudly.  
  
"Calm down... Max released his hold on my mind when I won... I remember everything i did... and I'm sorry.  
  
About that blue light... that was an organoid right?" Honda asked. "Yea, it was." Komo answered for Zero.  
  
"Organoids have the power to save data from a Zoid Core. I would try searching his memory for the data.  
  
If he has it then you can revive the Zoid Core Data into a blank core. I recommend a bug type zoid." Honda said as he   
  
threw Zero a ball with a Japanese symbol inside. "What's this?" Zero asked as Honda started out the door.  
  
"A ball of power. The power to become invisible." Honda said as he walked away and Kiyo walked in from the other side of the hall.   
  
"Hey guys, hows Bron doin?" Kiyo asked as Zero threw a vase of flowers at Kiyo's head. "'How's Bron'?! What about me you dumbass!"  
  
Zero yelled as the vase hit Kiyo's head. "Ow! Dammit! I just asked cause I saw that you were fine!" Kiyo yelled as Rick walked in   
  
and hit him on the back of the head. "This is a hospital Kiyo... be quiet." Rick said as he walked over to Zero and handed him a laptop and a disk.  
  
"What's this?" Zero asked. "I brought my laptop so I could show you the data I got from Zynrai." Rick replied. Zero poped the disk into  
  
the laptop and openeed the contents. "What in the hell?!?! This is Zoid core data!" Zero yelled in confusion. "Yea, I'll have a blank core   
  
readied for the data, but I need to know the Zoid you want." Rick said. "Well... when I was at the ruins getting the Zoid Bloks... I saw some   
  
carvings on the wall of three scorpion Zoids, I knew what one of them was... the Death Stinger, but the other two, I nicknamed Mirage Stinger   
  
because it was covered in mist, and the Life Stinger because of the heart above it. Now, here are the specifications of the Zoid, the Mirage Stinger."   
  
Zero said as he wrote down specs on a notepad and drew some diagrams(a master artist because it was extremely detailed and he finished it in 5 minutes).  
  
"Wow... these are really good." Rick, Kiyo, and Komo said together. "Give em back and I'll make the color scheme." Zero said as Rick handed him  
  
the notepad and some colored pencils. He finished the color data in about 1 minute, and it was also extremly detailed.  
  
"This could take a week..." Rick said. "Exactly. We'll stay for a week more while we rest from the tournament." Zero said.  
  
"Right... well... I'll run this to the garage." Rick said as he headed for the garage. "Well, I'm gonna leave and get my Genosaurer and  
  
Zega ready for the final round." Komo said as he ran to the garage. "I'm gonna go do repairs on my Liger..." Kiyo said as he walked off.  
  
"Another power sphere... the power of invisibility... maybe I'll use it sometime..." Zero thought that night as he fell asleep.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Adrian?" Zero said as he looked around his house. "Where did he go...?" he asked himself as he walked outside and saw two giant footprints.  
  
"A Zoid? But... Adrian can't be a pilot..." Zero said to himself. A Chinese dragon-looking zoid landed next to him. "So you're Adrain's little brother?  
  
He said I'd think you were cute... but yer just a brat without a Zoid... and where is Arsaille? He shoulda been here by now..." the girl in the zoid said.  
  
"Who're you? How do you know my brother?" Zero asked. "You'll find out someday. But..." the girl continued as she opened the cockpit "My name is  
  
Celes. Remember my face, maybe you'll get strong enough to get me to like you. Then again... maybe not..." Celes finished as she closed the cockpit   
  
and flew away. "Wow... she was cute..." Zero said as he stood there watching her fly off.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Today the tournament will end! I hope everyone is ready for a long battle!" the man yelled over the P.A. "Finally the time is here... time to  
  
see if Komo is ready to beat them..." Max thought as he made his final check on his Zoid. "Zero? May I come in?" Komo asked as he opened  
  
the door to Zero's room. "Oh... hey Komo." Zero said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, "What do ya need?" "Well... I'm not sure if  
  
the Genosaurer are ready for this..." Komo said as he sat in the chair next to Zero's bed. "Maybe you're right. But my brother once said,   
  
'If you never try, you'll never reach your potential'." Zero said as he took out a small statue with a Double Sworder-looking bug decoration on the top  
  
and a hole in the center that looks like it was made to fit a small sphere. "Whats that?" Komo asked. "I dunno... my brother gave it to me the last   
  
time i saw him... about 10 years ago. It's supposed to help me be strong... but still... just being around it doesn't seem to do much...   
  
but that doesn't matter... I told you because you asked. Now, for you... just go out there and try your best." Zero said. "Fine... I'll do it..." Komo   
  
said with a hesitant voice. "Why are you hesitating?" Zero asked. "It's just... I feel that I know Max from before the first time we saw him...  
  
but it's nothing..." Komo replied. "Well, hello boys." A woman that looked exactly like Leena walked by. "Uh... who're you?" Zero asked.  
  
"Not important, I know this is the hospital room for the Dragon King team. Now where's Kiyo?" the woman asked quite insistantly. "Behind you.  
  
Hey Kiyo... uh... why do you look so scared?" Zero asked as he saw Kiyo with his mouth hanging open, a scared look in his eyes, and   
  
pointing at the woman. "L... L... Leena?!?!?!?!?!" Kiyo yelled in fear as she looked at him and growled. "There you are!" The woman(Leena) yelled  
  
as she started punching him and smacking him with lead pipes "How dare you keep me waiting! Why didn't you come see me!? It's been 6 years!"  
  
Leena finished as Kiyo was aying on the ground bruised and bloody. "Sorry Leena." Kiyo apologized with a dizzy voice. "Oh well... I've found you and  
  
now I'm never going to let you leave me again, if you even try I'll force you to stay." Leena said as Kiyo got a scared look in his eyes and crawled under Zero's bed.  
  
"Y...you're not here alone right?" Kiyo asked scaridly from under the bed. "Of course not. The whole team's here. They want to hurt you too." Leena said  
  
sweat bullets on Kiyo, Komo, and Zero. "What about us?" Zero and Komo asked. "What about you? I don't even know who you two are." Leena replied.  
  
"I'm Zero... the one who's about to get one of the most powerful Legendary Scorpion-Type Zoids." Zero said. "And I'm Komo, I'm about to go into a battle."  
  
Komo said with a smile.   
  
"You know... they don't really need us do they?" The winds asked each other. "I don't suppose so... but they will." The North Wind answered.  
  
"Kiyo! Yay! We've finally found you! I saw your battle when you used the Trinity Liger! That was so cool so I ordered the model on the spot!"  
  
The Doc said as he ran in and gave Kiyo a big hug. "Ahhh!!!!!! Not you again!" Kiyo yelled in fear sweat bullet on Leena, Komo, and Zero.  
  
"Oh shit!!!!!!! I'm gonna be late!" Komo yelled as he ran out of the room, knocking Kiyo, Leena, and Doc over. "I'm gonna kill him!" Leena   
  
yelled as she ran after Komo with a whole bunch of needles full of anestesia(the kind that makes you sleep). "Oh crap! Zega!" Komo yelled  
  
as he noticed leena was following him. Zega flew next to Komo and let him jump on then they flew to the arena.  
  
"Well... I just got word that Komo just arrived. So once he gets his Zoid ready he will proceed to the final arena. The name of it...  
  
The Magma Field. Very catchy huh? But stay tuned. The giant screens will show us all of the action from about 200 different sides."  
  
A dude over the P.A. said. A Message from Max was on Komo's canopy, it read: "No need to rush Komo. I want to fight you to win,   
  
I won't allow you to be disqualified." "Well Zega... this is it... once we beat Max... we might be able to beat the Demon Team..."  
  
Komo said as he jumped into the Cockpit and Zega flew into the Zoid core. Komo flew his Genosaurer to the final arena, a hollowed  
  
out volcano. "Good, you're here. A waver will be projected on both of your command screens, please sign them and await my signal to begin."  
  
a man said over Max and Komo's intercoms as they both signed them. Komo heard a few beeps that came from his environment scanner.  
  
"What the hell? Hey! This thing is active! They're having us fight in an active volcano!?" Komo thought to himself. "As both of you may have  
  
noticed, this is an active volcano. The volcano will erupt in about 30 minutes, or when enough seismic activity from your Zoids causes  
  
the eruption. You had both best be very careful if you value life." the man said. "Hmmm... a bit more danger allows or a better battle." Max said.  
  
"North Wind(NW from now on)... can you take this over?" Komo asked in his head. "Afraid not, I'm not going to but in unless the East  
  
Wind appears. Even then I might wait and see i you can take him on." NW replied. "Damn... Zega! Get ready!" Komo yelled as the Genosaurer   
  
roared(because of Zega). "Zoid Battle Finals! Ready! Fight!" the man yelled as he took his helecopter above the volcano.  
  
Music: Piling Up Strength/Unknown Band/Naruto(Japanese)  
  
Komo was the first to charge. "To slow!" Max yelled as he jerked his Konig Wolf to the left and tore off some armor from the Genosaurers arm.  
  
Komo charged once again. "Fool!" Max yelled as he jerked his Konig Wolf again, but to the right, tearing off more armor. "Not yet... still a little more..."  
  
Komo thought as he smirked and charged again. "What is he thinking?" Max asked himself as he had the Konig Wolf jump and tear off the back gun from  
  
the Genosaurer. "Still not enough... sorry Genosaurer... but we gotta take more damage..." Komo said to himself as he charged once again.  
  
"Fine! You want it that way?! Then here it is!" Max yelled as he fired his boosters and two blades appeared on the Konig Wolf, one on each side,  
  
the arms of the Genosaurer were sliced off like a hot knife through butter. "Now! Demon Xenocide!" Komo yelled as a dark aura surrounded the Genosaurer  
  
and made it go completely black except for the eyes, they went an evil blood red.   
  
"What?! What is Komo doing!?" Kiyo yelled in confusion while watching the match as he looked on in horror.  
  
"W... what the hell is that thing?!" Max yelled in fear and confusion as his Konig Wolf backed up. Komo chuckled evily, it was like he had changed somehow,  
  
his eyes were the same blood red as the Genosaurer and his pupils were a mystic blue, his skin had gone black like the armor of the Genosaurer, and   
  
scariest of all... his voice had gone evil and merciless. "The Demon Xenocide. I would use no less to defeat you. The death you will sufer will be slow and painful."  
  
the new Komo said in his evil voice as he continued to chuckle like an evil madman. "I didn't want this... I just wanted to test him... perhaps my act was to much..."  
  
Max thought to himself as his mind filled with worry. The arms on the Genosaurer grew back as well as the armor and the weapons he had lost.  
  
"Komo... no... what have you done..." Zero said to himself as he looked on in horror from the hospital television.  
  
The Genosaurer roared in a terrifying tone. "Now, to commence your destruction." Komo said as he moved at such a high speed that it seemed like he teleported.  
  
The Genosaurer appeared behind the Konig Wolf and sliced all of it's boosters off.  
  
A young girl(about 15) burst into Zero's room and grabed him by the collar. "Where is he?! Where is Komo?!" she yelled as she shook him.  
  
"May(the young girl)... Komo told you to stay home. I'm sure of it, and I'm sure he wouldn't want you to see what he's become..." Zero said dramatically.  
  
"Zero! Tell me where my brother is now!" May yelled as she shook him harder. Zero pointed to the TV and closed his eyes. "Komo... Komo no!" May yelled   
  
as she saw his Genosaurer, she knew what had happned, her brother had told her of a legend of Xenocide and of the three classes, normal, Angel, and Demon.  
  
Komo laughed evily and commented, "You never had a chance, you never had the power to beat me, and now you never will." Komo said as the Genosaurer  
  
sliced the legs of the Konig Wolf off and threw it to the ground. The Konig Wolf whimpered from the pain it must have gone through for that.  
  
"Now... prepare for your final sight... prepare to die." Komo said as he held the Golden Zoid Blok and his hand began to glow in a demonic  
  
aura. The Zoid Blok went completely dark the power of darkness eminating from it was so strong... it pierced Max's very soul.   
  
"What's going on? Why isn't he finishing him off? Answer me!" A young man covered in shadows wearing a black Trigun Vash jacket yelled. "Sir... it seems the   
  
Power of Gale may not be strong enough to destroy them both..." another young man answered. "Oh well, at least the East Wind will die." the first young man  
  
chuckled.  
  
"Power of the Gale! Heed my command!" Komo yelled as he slammed the new Demon Zoid Blok into the Zoid Gear compartment. The Genosaurer  
  
began to pulse with a demonic black light. New armor, weapons, and a pair of demon's wings began to appear, then a flash of evil light covered the volcano...  
  
and dissipated, revealing a fearsome creature, a demonic monster of emmense power. "W... what the hell is that thing...?" Max tried to ask as the command  
  
console was slowly crushing his lungs(the bindings that held it to the Konig Wolf had been destroyed). "The Lord Gale. The Zoid of Darkness. Now, meet your death."  
  
Komo replied while chuckling. The Lord Gale began to move it's arms in a strange motion and finally put them in a Kame Hame Ha(DBZ) stance. A ball of darkness  
  
started to swirl in the Lord Gale's hands. "I can't let this happen... Komo... cough I won't let you continue..." Max said as he started to cough blood and his Konig Wolf lit up.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't even come close to denting me. Now! Demon's Blaze!" Komo yelled as teared welled up in his eyes and the Lord Gale threw it's hands forward,  
  
pushing the ball of darkness at the Konig Wolf. The arena was covered in darkness.  
  
"Komo!" May yells as the volcano starts to rumble and the black light flies from the top of it.  
  
The darkness then was overcome by a violent flash of white light. "Komo! I know you can hear me! Snap out of it!" Max yelled, max had now changed, his   
  
hair was glowing in a white light and his eyes were glowing gold, his pupils were white as well.   
  
"What?! He's released the East wind!" the first young man in the jacket yelled.  
  
The Konig Wolf began to glow and change. "Genus Transformation! Genus Wolf appear!" Max, who was now the East Wind(EW) yelled as the Konig Wolf pulsed with a   
  
holy white light. The light dissipated and a new Zoid appeared, a wolf type with white armor, golden teeth, and angelic silver eyes. "The East Wind has awakened.  
  
Now the demon and the angel will battle." Komo said as he laughed evily. "And as soon as it started it ended! Angel Wings!" EW yelled as the Genus Wolf sprouted the  
  
wings of an angel and flew at the Lord Gale. The Angel Wings went right through the Gale causing no damage. "What?!" Komo yelled as the Demon Zoid Blok was spat from  
  
it's compartment and the Lord Gale transformed into the Genosaurer. "Good... now Komo let's finish this, fair and square!" EW yelled as he charged at Komo.  
  
"Only if you tell me what happened after I beat you!" Komo yelled as the Zoid Blok he held in his hands turned gold again and he charged the Genosaurer at the EW.  
  
"Deal!" EW yelled as they collided.  
  
"Komo's back to normal!" Kiyo yelled as he ran into Zero's room. "I'm aware, just watch the rest of the match." Zero snapped back.  
  
The Genus Wolf threw the Genosaurer to the side and jetted to the other side of the volcano and started back again. The Genosuarer stood up and started to glow in an amazing shade of Mystic Red.  
  
End Music  
  
The Genosaurer caught the Genus Wolf. "What the hell?!" EW yelled as the Genosaurer changed completely.  
  
Music: Reversal/Unknown Band/Naruto(Japanese)  
  
"The Genomaxis. Another powerful version of the Genosaurer. I win." Komo yelled as the Genomaxis threw the Genus Wolf away. "Good, an actual battle is about to begin, Max, you take over again."  
  
EW insisted as he turned to Max again. The Genomaxis charged at the Genus Wolf. Max jerked the control and fired at the head of the Genomaxis. Komo moved the controls slightly to dodge by just  
  
an inch. The volcano then began to shake violently. And the ground began to melt the bottom the the two zoids feet. "Oh shit! This is bad!" Komo and Max yelled together. "Komo. Your Genomaxis  
  
has boosters right?" Max asked. "Yea, as I said before, it's an upgraded..." Komo started. "Ok, get outta here, I'll be fine." Max interrupted. "Hey, I'm not going alone. You still have to tell me what happened,  
  
I lost my memory of some of the battle. So here's what I'll do." Komo said as the Genomaxis grabbed the tail of the Genus Wolf and started to spin. "Not only will this win me the battle, but this will save you."  
  
Komo chuckled happily as the Genomaxis threw the Genus Wolf and made it slam into the ground about 5 miles away, giving it a Command System Freeze.  
  
"Dammit!" Max yelled as Komo started his boosters and flew out of the volcano. "Now... the lava will probably make it to the city... so... I'll make a mote." Komo said as he charged his CPG.  
  
Komo then fired it and formed a mote to make the lava stop. 


	9. Mystery Revealed

Max has been tied up and the group is getting ready for Komo to start asking questions.  
  
"You didn't have to tie me up!" Max yelled as he struggled to get free. "Can't we untie him Leena? I mean... he did give us his word..."  
  
Kiyo insisted as Leena gave him a dirty look. "Wow... she sure has a leash on you huh Kiyo?" Rick said with a smile. "...I'll start   
  
my questions now if everyone will shut up..." Komo said as everyone sat down. "Ok, Why don't you just tell us your story...   
  
your connection with me, all that stuff." Komo requested as Leena grabbed an axe. "Leena... what's the axe for?" Kiyo asked as she gave  
  
him another evil look. "That was funny too." Rick said with a giggle. "Shut up... and I'll start the story..." Max said as he started his story  
  
[Flashback to 10 years ago(Komo, Zero, and Max are all 16 in the present time)]  
  
[Bran-New Lovesong/The Pillows/FLCL(Fooly Cooly)(Ep. 2 at the end... I think...)]  
  
"Komo! Wake up! Today's the day!" a young boy said to the young Komo. "Huh... wha?" Komo mumbled as he got up and wiped his eyes.  
  
"You're awake, that's good. Well, get dressed, today's the day of the Zoid Battle Championships on TV." the young boy informed.  
  
"Oh no! That is today! Max you go on to the colliseum, I'll meet you there!" Komo said as the young boy(young Max) ran to the bus to get to the colliseum.  
  
Komo looked as his watch as he started running to the colliseum and looked at his watch. "Oh no! I'll never make it in time!" Komo yelled   
  
as he slowed down to take a rest. "I really wanted to go too..." Komo said to himself as he turned around and walked right into the leg of a   
  
Mirage Liger. "Hey kid, were you on your way to the colliseum?" the pilot said as he had his Liger kneel down so he could jump out of the cockpit.  
  
"Uh... y... yea!" Komo yelled to the Zoid Pilot as the cockpit opened. "Climb in, I'm late myself." the pilot said as he let out a Bit Cloud-like  
  
laugh. "Thanks! Thanks alot!" Komo yelled as he jumped into the passenger seat of the Liger. "So, how old're you kid?" the pilot asked as he   
  
closed the cockpit and had the Liger start running to the colliseum. "I'm 6 years old. And... aren't you... Sain Corabus?" Komo asked. "Well... yea,  
  
I'm Sain Corabus, but since I gave you my name it's only right that you should give me yours." Sain replied. "I'm Komo Kakama, I'm going to be  
  
a world famous Zoid Pilot, just like you someday." Komo replied as they stopped at the colliseum gates and shook Komo's hand. "Well, this is where ya get off Komo.  
  
Just remember, to be a Zoid Pilot... you need courage, determination, and a pure heart. Keep that in mind, hope you'll be rootin for me."  
  
Sain said as Komo jumped out of the Liger and ran into the colliseum to meet Max. "That kid... he's gonna make something of himself. I'm sure of it."  
  
Sain thought to himself as he had his Liger run to the pilot garage. "Max! Guess who gave me a ride to the colliseum!" Komo yelled to Max as he ran to the two seats  
  
that Max and Komo's mom had gotten them. "Who?" Max asked. "I got a ride from Sain Corabus! The real Sain Corabus!" Komo replied loudly.  
  
"Awesome!" Max replied loudly as the giant display screen flashed and a picture of the Zoid Battle Chairman appeared. "Thank you for coming to this championship.  
  
The team to win this championship will be granted the ability to enter the next World Cup in 5 years. This should proove exciting, our first pilots up, will be Sain Corabus  
  
of the Kain Team and Yusuke Harasama of the Legend Beasts Team." the chairman announced as Komo and Max sat down and Sain and Yusuke piloted their Zoids   
  
out of the team garage. "What the?! What kind of Zoid is that?!" Komo yelled in confusion as he sawthe Zoid that Yusuke had chosen to pilot.   
  
A small red and black Zoid with a giant head and a giant Charged Particle Cannon(CPC) in the throat. "Demonshead... a legendary Zoid. It's said they can fuse  
  
with other Zoids." Max answered as he looked at a magazine about Zoids and showed Komo a picture. "It shouldn't be any problem for Sain and his Liger."  
  
Komo insisted as the fight began. Sain fired his cannon at the Demonshead, hitting it point blank and leaving no dent or crack in the armor.   
  
Just then Yusuke hacked into the giant screen that showed the stats for the Zoids and started to speak. "I'm afraid that everyone here's gonna die. Thanks for coming."  
  
he said as many frightened people screamed and a big commotion began as people tried to escape. "Not if I can help it." Sain said from his Liger as he charged at the Demonshead.  
  
"Idiot..." Yusuke said as he fired a missile into the crowd. "Komo! We gotta get outta here!" Max yelled at Komo who was watching the battle with a determined look on his face.  
  
"No... not yet..." Komo replied as the Demonshead shook the Liger off of it. "Well, I see some children, they're always fun to kill..." Yusuke said evily as he aimed his CPC at Komo  
  
and Max and began to charge it. "Komo?! I would have sworn he had left by now..." Sain yelled as he jumped towards the Demonshead as it finished charging it's CPC. Komo stared  
  
into the CPC as it prepared to fire. "Komo! We have to go!" Max yelled once again. "There's no time..." Komo said as Sain's Liger landed in front of the Demonshead and  
  
ejected it's weapons, which landed around Komo and Max. "I said that you'd become something great Komo! So go out and do that!" Sain yelled through the intercom of  
  
his Liger and slammed part of the stadium which launched Komo and Max into the air. "Sain! Don't do this!" Komo yelled as Sain blocked the CPC with his Liger and the CPC fired.  
  
Destroying the town and everything in it, and launching Max and Komo in different directions.  
  
[End]  
  
"We're brothers then... Ok... I get that... but how did we live?" Komo asked. "Well... I landed in a castle where the whole family had died... except for the father and he adopted me and made  
  
me a prince. You on the otherhand... I'm guessing that it was basically the same... only you landed in an orphanage... which thankfully was right next to a hospital. That makes to most since for you."  
  
Max replied. "Komo, you're not gonna beleive him... I've read better fan fiction(insert joke here)." Zero said. "I can't remember anything before I became 7 years old... so I gotta beleive him...  
  
besides, he looks almost exactly like me." Komo said as he scratched his head. "Two words... plastic surgery..." Kiyo said as Leena shot him another mean look. "If Komo thinks that   
  
Max is his brother then let him think that." Leena said as someone walked into the room. "Um... excuse me... are you guys the Dragon Masters?" the young man asked.  
  
"Yea, why?" Komo asked as he untied Max.  
  
[Kakashi's Theme/Unknown Band/Naruto(Japanese)]  
  
"My name's Haro Haro Corabus, you can call me Haro. I'm 15 years old, and I would like to join you." Haro replied with a smile as everyone looked at him with a blank stare. "What's wrong?"  
  
Haro asked. "Well... our team really isn..." Kiyo started as Komo threw an empty tray at Kiyo's head. "Did you say your last name was Corabus?" Komo asked. "Yea... why?" Haro asked back.  
  
"Was your dad Sain Corabus?" Komo asked back(reminds me of ping pong...). "Once again, yes, but he died a long time ago." Haro replied. "You're hired. What kind of Zoid do you pilot?" Komo asked.  
  
"Well... it has my dad's Mirage Liger's Zoid core. But the Zoid itself is a Unenlagia with a custom paintjob. Mystic Blue instead of dark blue, it gives off a kind of glow and doesn't seem to get damaged easily.  
  
I asked a mechanic to take a look but..." Haro began. "I'm gonna stop ya there. I think we should see this Unenlagia." Komo insited as everyone stood up. "Uh... sure. Just so you know he doesn't really   
  
like new people..." Haro said. They walked into the garage and the Unenlagia growled. "Creepy... very very creepy." Rick commented as Haro walked up to Unenlagia. "It's ok, he won't hurt you." Haro said with a laugh.  
  
"It does give of a bit of a glow... Zero, can you check it out?" Komo asked. "Fine... could you keep him calm Haro?" Zero asked as he walked up to Unenlagia, climbed onto it's back, and opened a small compartment.  
  
"What doya see?!" Max yelled up to Zero. "Not much, it has a gem in here though! It's like the ones I have! It has the sign for sheild on it!" Zero yelled down as he jumped down ad collapsed. "Idiot! You can't jump from that high yet!"  
  
Leena yelled and smashed a iron bar on Zero's head.   
  
[End]  
  
Back in the hotel room: "Ok, it's fine, you can join. But we're going on some dangerous missions, we have to defeat this certain team, we have to find some extra abilities, that sort of thing." Max informed Haro.  
  
"No problem, but while you wait for them to resurface... do you think we can maybe... go to Zi? I've never been there, my mom took me down here after my da..." Haro started. "Oh shit! We're still on earth!" Komo,  
  
Zero, Max, and Kiyo yelled and Bron, Zega, Geno(Max's Organoid), Zeik, and Zynrai roared. "Well duh... don't you guys live down here?" Haro asked. " No! We live on Zi, no time to talk! Everyone, get your Zoids,  
  
pack your bags and get into the Whale King! Rick, you go get our prizes! Then start up the Whale King! We're going to Blue City to wait until the Demons Team resurfaces!" Komo yelled as everyone ran around and got ready.  
  
(End of Series) 


End file.
